camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drowning Night
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Avingnon (talk) 21:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Help Hi there, Normally you comment on someone's user page, by making a heading. You do this by clicking the button that says normal text in visual mode, or the button with the giant A in visual mode. This seperates the text and makes it much easier to follow. Have you read our Getting Started Guide? :D if not, here is a link, If you have, then feel free to IM me again or come into chat where our regular users should be able to answer any questions that you have, and don't worry! All of us find the wiki scary and disorientating at home. It's our job to help you :D Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 23:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Claiming Help Well claiming is used to get a general idea of a user's character, before they are allowed to make them. This ensures equity for all members of the wiki. Follow the link I have provided and read the instructions carefully. When you're ready, type in your character's name and click the "Get Claimed" button. This is located near half-way down the page. To make a claim, you merely follow the template which it gives you and fill out all the categories provided. For appearance, an image will do, personality is typically anywhere from 3-4 sentences to a paragraph and the history is around 3-4 paragraphs in length. Here you write how the mortal parent met their godly parent, the character's early childhood, how they were raised, their first monster attack (8-11 for big three kids, and around 9-13 for minor god kids, but times vary) When you have done, press publish to upload the claim. You can edit the claim at any time. Claim workers will ask you to edit claims as necessary or suggest how you can improve. Once they are happy, then a claim worker will claim the character and you can make the page. I have also linked an example of one of my claims. This should help you see what a claim should look like (: Here are the links. There is also a video somewhere on the page if you get stuck http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp Claiming:Camp/Benjamin "Benny" Carraway Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 01:20, May 26, 2015 (UTC)